Carroza de Fuego
by The Surreal Dreamer
Summary: La admiración es un fuerte sentimiento que muchos de nosotros hemos sentido. Pero ¿Quiénes de nosotros no ha pasado de la admiración al sentimiento de romance, de amor? [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Había pasado un par de semanas desde que el incidente de los misiles ocurrieron. Desde aquel entonces, Chariot (ahora dando clases de astrología mágica sin ocultar su identidad) recapacitaba acerca de los eventos anteriores.

Y pensar que eso no hubiera sido posible gracias a su alumna preferida.

Con una sonrisa, observaba cómo ella prestaba atención. No solo eso, cada vez que ella explicaba o hablaba, notaba que la miraba con un inmenso brillo. De por sí, era lógico: ella era la maga quien Akko adoraba desde su niñez.

Tras la clase y habiendo cumplido sus deberes como profesora, Chariot se internó en su habitación. El día era agotador, más siendo una bruja joven a comparación de las demás. Así que, aprovechando la soledad, se quitó su vestido de bruja quedando en un conjunto violeta oscuro.

Se disponía a cambiarse cuando golpearon a su puerta. Eso provocó que Chariot diera un salto y corriera casi de inmediato.

—¡Y-ya va! —Comentó tropezándose con su escritorio.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sintió cierta sorpresa al ver su visitante. Era, nada más ni nada menos que Akko.

—¡Profesora! —La saludó apenas vio su rostro.

—Akko ¿Por qué no pasas? —Le ofreció mientras abría por completo la puerta. —Disculpa el desastre.

El cuarto de la profesora era, dentro de todo, ordenado. Sacando el hecho de que poseía un par de libros desparramados, tenía cierto orden.

—¿Deseas un poco de té? —Preguntó con una suave sonrisa tras haber cerrado la puerta detrás de ella.

Notando las reacciones de Akko, podía deducir que ya estaba asimilando que ella era Chariot y no Úrsula. Parecía más hiperactiva, incluso se le podía ver que su energía estaba a tope. Y esa misma vibra era sumamente contagiosa.

Ya no era secreto que la alumna preferida de Chariot era la más terrible. Aún si las demás la veían como alguien inferior, había algo en ella que provocaba mucho cariño. Incluso cuando restauraron los flujos mágicos, no podía estar más agradecida con Akko: no solo cumplió su sueño frustrado, sino también ayudó a restaurar los flujos de energía mágica.

—¡Sí! —Respondió Akko con entusiasmo.

Sonriendo cálidamente, comenzó a preparar el té sin darse cuenta de que cierta mirada estaba posada en ella todo el rato.

Apenas terminó el té, llevó el juego completo hacia donde estaba sentada su pupila preferida. Tras servirle y asegurarse de que ella esté a gusto, decide preguntar.

—Señorita Kagari ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido a verme?

Luego de tomar un sorbo, ella responde —Quería hablar contigo, profesora Úrsu- digo, Chariot. —Con un tono más confiado, decide en agregar —Además quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. ¡Esto parece un sueño! ¡Shanny Chariot es mi profesora y mentora! ¡Jamás podría pedir algo mejor!

Y a partir de ahí, Akko empezó a divagar y a monologar acerca de su adoración hacia ella. Chariot se sentía cohibida; aún con los daños que ella había hecho, Akko la seguía adorando y defendiendo a capa y espada. Incluso en algunos momentos, la mayor debía contener un par de lágrimas de la emoción al ver que su alumna preferida mostraba tal afecto hacia ella.

Tras el discurso de Akko acerca de cuánto la quería y de sus experiencias como fan, tocaron el tópico que trajo a la joven bruja: entrenamiento de magia. Era bien sabido que su progreso como maga era más lento que el de las demás brujas, pero eso no le impedía que se esforzara al máximo. Es por ese motivo que quería que ella, Chariot du Nord, la ayudara con clases extra. Ante esa petición, la ya retirada Shinny Chariot aceptó con gusto.

Tras pasar una tarde amena, charlando de todo un poco y respondiendo preguntas de su fan, Chariot la acompañó hacia la salida. Pero, por su torpeza, resbaló y casi se cayó al piso.

—¡Chariot! —Sorpresivamente, Akko actuó con precisión y se puso delante de su profesora para evitar que se lastime.

El resultado, simple: Chariot terminó cayendo al piso pero, debajo de ella, estaba el cuerpo de Akko para amortiguar cualquier golpe. Ante eso, la profesora se levantó de inmediato y se disculpó varias veces.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —La vergüenza que sentía era grande, y de inmediato ayudó a levantar a la joven bruja —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te he lastimado?

Pero Akko no respondió. Pudo notar que su rostro era de sorpresa, su mirada estaba dirigida a la nada y su respiración era irregular.

—¿Akko? —Preguntó, ahora poniéndose de rodillas ante Atsuko.

Tras unos segundos, ella parpadeó y notó el nerviosismo en la joven bruja. Y de inmediato se paró, para empezar a balbucear.

—¡Y-ya me tengo que ir! ¡Hasta mañana! —Y como si fuese una escoba mágica en apuros, salió corriendo de la habitación de Chariot.

La maestra de Astrología mágica quedó estupefacta. No solo no sabía qué pasaba, sino que la culpa empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

"Hablaré con ella mañana y compensaré mi error" y con ese pensamiento, se alistó para relajarse antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

N. A.: Inicio un tanto breve. Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Hasta pronto. :]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los uso sin fines de lucro.

N. A.: Quiero agradecer a mi beta **MioA15** por ayudarme con los errores y con las ideas para esta trama.

* * *

—Akko ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? —Preguntó Chariot mientras acomodaba unos libros en el escritorio de profesores.

Atsuko estaba cabizbaja. No estaba en clase de Astrología Mágica; por lo contrario, ella estaba situada en la sala de detención. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y de inmediato recordó la razón.

La noche anterior, le había costado dormir debido a un extraño sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo. No encontraba la razón para tal molestia, incluso quiso preguntar a sus amigas, pero prefirió hacerlo en otro momento. En consecuencia, a la mañana siguiente, se quedó dormida en la clase de Samantha Badcock y ella, la mandó a detención.

En parte, Chariot sabía de antemano la causa de la detención de la joven maga, pero prefería que ella se lo dijera. Sentía que debía transmitir confianza a sus estudiantes, más a quienes estaban a su cuidado.

—Me quedé dormida en clase de Numerología. —Suspiró Akko para luego agregar con cierta molestia. — ¡Pero sus clases son muy aburridas! ¡¿Cómo es posible que una no se quede dormida en sus clases?! —Su comportamiento, causó que Chariot omitiera una pequeña risa.

—Las clases son importantes —Trató de asegurarle la bruja mayor mientras daba un par de pasos hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

La mirada de Chariot, aquella curva casi imperceptible que se formaba en sus labios, su característico cabello rojo y ojos a tono e, incluso, la cadencia de voz; causaban en Atsuko, un extraño "hechizo". No era exactamente así, sino que todas sus facciones provocaban que la joven japonesa no pudiera ver hacia otro lugar excepto a ella.

Chariot empezó a hablar. Atsuko podía ver que los labios de su ídola se movían, creando patrones sonoros que ella no podía captar. Estaba tan concentrada en cómo sus ojos brillaban ante cada palabra que pronunciaba, en cómo su cabeza se inclinaba ligeramente ante cada explicación, -haciendo que ella imitara su vaivén de manera involuntaria-, en cómo la luz del atardecer teñía la piel pálida -creando una armonía casi perfecta entre el tono rosado de su tez y su cabello rojo ahora brillante por el ocaso-; que apenas volvió a la realidad cuando la mano de la ex Shiny Chariot, pasó varias veces por su campo visual.

— ¿Señorita Kagari? ¿Se encuentra bien? —El tono dulce de la profesora de Astrología Mágica estaba impregnado de preocupación.

Akko sacudió por unos momentos su rostro y habló un tanto apenada.

—Lo siento, profesora ¿Podría repetir lo que estaba diciendo?

Chariot soltó un suave suspiro, y se dispuso a explicarle de vuelta. Esta vez, de manera breve:

—Voy a resumírtelo, Akko. No puedes estar en detención cada semana. Ese comportamiento está provocando muchos conflictos y eso te va a perjudicar a nivel académico. —Tras eso, Chariot miró hacia todas direcciones y tras eso, se inclinó un poco en el escritorio de la brujita y le preguntó con seriedad. — ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando, Akko?

La mirada de preocupación de la profesora, junto con su cercanía, hicieron que la joven estudiante se sintiera un tanto… ¿Incómoda?

¿Por qué?

Ni ella misma podía entenderlo. Por lo que, mirando a un costado, decidió en buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Profesora Chariot… —Su tono era dubitativo.

¿Debía decirle aquellos malestares? ¿Sería correcto? ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan nerviosa, tan tensa?

 _Seguro es admiración. La estás conociendo más y ese sentimiento va aumentando._ Su lado lógico le susurró en medio del caos de su mente. Tomando eso como la respuesta más obvia, decidió en responderle.

—Quizá hoy no es mi día —Alegó, formando una amplia sonrisa y apoyando su mano derecha tras su cabeza.

Chariot no estaba muy convencida acerca de la respuesta. Tenía el presentimiento de que el accidente de ayer tuvo mucho que ver. Por ende, se enderezó delante de Atsuko y la miró con deje de pesar tras sus lentes.

—Akko… —Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y empezó a entonar con voz leve —Siento haberme caído arriba tuyo el día de ayer.

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la joven bruja. Incluso sus ojos se abrieron como platos en una pequeña fracción de segundos. Negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, comentó animada.

— ¡No tienes por qué disculparte, profesora! Es más… —Miró por unos momentos hacia el suelo, mostrándose sumamente arrepentida. — Lamento no haber podido atraparla.

—Oh, no necesitas disculparte —Trató de asegurarle para luego sonreírle ampliamente. —Lo importante es que no te has lastimado.

Con esas palabras, Chariot se alejó del escritorio de Atsuko y empezó con las lecciones del día. Después de todo, debía ayudarla a mejorar lo más que podía en las demás asignaturas.

* * *

— ¿Ya vas entendiendo acerca de la numerología, Akko? —Preguntó una Chariot con su uniforme de gimnasia.

Tras las clases de detención, Akko fue hacia su habitación para obtener algunos libros. ¿La razón? Iba a estudiar junto a su orientadora, la clase que ella se había saltado por quedarse dormida.

—Parece complicado… —Pensó en voz alta mientras observaba los números que aparecían en su libro. Luego de unos segundos, ella exclamó — ¡No puedo concentrarme! ¡Tengo mucho sueño!

Ante eso, Chariot negó levemente con la cabeza y miró a su ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió su rostro palidecer.

Se habían pasado de la hora de queda.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Y si mandaba a Atsuko a su cuarto, era muy seguro que las demás brujas la iban a atrapar y le impondrían un severo castigo. Estaba tan concentrada en cómo solucionar aquel conflicto, que no se dio cuenta de que su alumna predilecta se había quedado dormida arriba del libro. Y cuando lo notó, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Te has esforzado mucho… —Le susurró, para luego cargarla en brazos.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Así que tomando una decisión que, pensó ella, era la más adecuada; la acostó en su cama. La arropó y se dirigió al sofá.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una adormilada Akko llamarla una y otra vez. Y sin pensarlo, se acercó hacia donde ella estaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Chariot en un susurro.

—Desde ayer no puedo dormir. —Tras eso, Akko quedó en silencio por unos momentos. —Chariot ¿Podría abrazarme? Mi madre solía hacer eso… cuando no podía conciliar el sueño.

Aquella petición la encontró sorpresiva, pero a la vez tierna. Después de todo, Atsuko seguía siendo una niña a ojos de Du Nord. Colocándose a un costado de ella, la acercó a su cuerpo y permitió que ella se acomodara en su hombro.

— ¿Así está bien, Kagari? —Le preguntó en un tenue susurro.

No recibió respuesta. En cambio, la joven bruja se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Esa escena logró conmoverla, y a su vez provocó que sus párpados se sintieran pesados.

Susurrando buenas noches a su alumna, cedió ante Morfeo y cayó bajo su manto, muy ignorante de lo que esa noche provocaría en Atsuko Kagari.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/Descargo de Responsabilidades: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

La cabeza de Atsuko era un caos. Una y otra vez sentía que se transformaba en un remolino de pensares que la confundían. Incluso su cuerpo parecía ajeno al que solía conocer. Lo sentía arder y temblar. Percibía que reaccionaba a algo, pero ¿A qué exactamente?

Eso no lo podía entender. Incluso su mente empezó a trabajar de manera distinta desde que durmió junto a Chariot.

Esa noche, se había quedado dormida. Y pensó que iba a ser trasladada a su habitación, pero quedó sorprendida al permanecer allí. Sin mencionar que, al despertar con los primeros rayos de sol, la presencia de su maestra fue impactante: Un brazo derecho sobre su cintura, el suave respirar chocar contra su rostro, la expresión serena y casi angelical al descansar, incluso esa cabellera rojiza, brillante como el sol, a ojos de la joven maga. Sin dudas, todo la cautivó por completo.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

De las entrañas de Chariot salió un pequeño quejido. Sus pestañas, aún cerradas, se apretaron más mientras que sus brazos se estiraban hacia arriba. Apenas hecho eso, los párpados se abrieron, mostrando un mirar único a los ojos de Atsuko: rubíes pero profundos, como si fuesen dos acantilados de rojo pasión.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la profesora. Y para sorpresa de Akko, ella se acercó más y más, pudiendo sentir que de Chariot desprendía un aroma especial, atrayente.

Y de repente, recibió un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Buenos días, Akko. —Entonó adormilada

—Buenos días. —Apenas pudo susurrar en un hilo de voz.

Luego de eso, Chariot se sentó y terminó de desperezarse, de espaldas a su alumna, permitiendo que Akko pudiera observar su larga cabellera rojiza. Se veía tan atrayente, tan llena de vida, tan Shiny Chariot; que sintió la fuerte necesidad de tocarla.

Pero no lo logró porque su orientadora se levantó, justo antes de lograr su cometido.

Observó cómo se fue tras un biombo, a paso pesado y soltando un largo bostezo. Mientras se cambiaba, Atsuko se sentó y empezó a sentir una fuerte ola de energía, como si hubiera tomado una bebida energética.

De un salto, contempló todo a su alrededor. Especialmente la hora; aún faltaba para que empezaran las clases. Aprovechando eso, buscó el sitio donde Chariot solía hacer el té y comenzó a prepararle el desayuno.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Una Chariot sorprendida se asomó y preguntó con asombro.

—¡Hola Chariot! —La miró por sobre su hombro y le sonrió resplandeciente —Quiero agradecerte por lo que haces por mí. Así que decidí en hacerte el desayuno.

—Akko… —Susurró incrédula; era la primera vez que alguien le hacía el desayuno desde que estaba en Luna Nova.

El desayuno era simple: un té negro acompañado de pan con mermelada y algunas galletas.

—Por favor, sientese que le llevo el té.

Tras haber desayunado juntas y en un silencio cómodo, ambas observaron la hora: para Atsuko era temprano, pero para Chariot era hora de irse.

—Debo terminar de alistarme —Comentó la profesora dispuesta a levantarse.

—¡Espere! —La detuvo cuando se estaba yendo de la mesa. —Permítame peinarla. —Y de inmediato tomó el cepillo y se colocó detrás de su ídola.

—No creo que sea buena idea… —Comentó la bruja mayor con un poco de nerviosismo.

—¡Insisto! —Dictaminó Akko, para después comenzar a cepillarle el cabello.

La textura de las hebras rojas bajo sus dedos causaban una calidez extraña en todo su cuerpo. Era suave, sedoso. Provocaba placer el restregar y acariciarlo discretamente.

Apenas terminó su labor, Chariot recogió su cabello y colocó su sombrero de bruja, quedando así preparada para irse.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Akko. —Comentó la bruja mayor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, justo delante de su puerta.

—¡No agradezca! Lo que sea por la mejor profesora de todas —Le dijo Atsuko con su usual energía.

En aquel momento, la percepción del tiempo en la alumna comenzó a ralentizarse. El rostro de Chariot parecía sublime, y los ojos de Akko iban del contemplar de la ex Shiny Chariot a sus labios. Aquellos labios carmesíes que parecían tan hermosos, tan encantadores…

—¡Profesora! —La llamó justo antes de que ella agarrara el pomo de la puerta.

Por reflejo, ella giró su rostro hacia Atsuko, y recibió algo inesperado: un beso en su mejilla.

—Que tenga… un hermoso día. —Susurró algo tímida.

La sonrisa de Chariot se hizo amplia, y su corazón latió de la ternura.

—Gracias, Akko. Tú igual.

De esa forma, ella se fue, dejando tras de sí a una Atsuko hecha un manojo de nervios y de confusiones.

Esos mismos barullos la atormentaron durante todas las clases. Miércoles, jueves, viernes: días en los que se las pasó completamente ida. Todos los profesores notaron el extraño comportamiento, por lo que ese fin de semana decidieron dejarla sin castigo.

Ahora, ella se encontraba acostada en su cama. El solo pensar en Chariot, hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de la extraña forma que antes. Incluso el pensar de sus labios sentía que algo en ella se prendía y que deseaba salir.

—¿No habrás comido algún hongo alucinógeno sin habérmelo mostrado, verdad Akko? —La voz apagada pero llena de vida de Sucy la trajo a la realidad.

Sucy había visto a Atsuko muy extraña. Desde que desapareció aquella noche, actuaba muy distinto a lo usual. Faltaba aquel brillo que lograba resplandecer la íntima oscuridad de la maga.

¿Alguien le habrá hecho un conjuro? ¿Estará bajo los efectos de alguna maldición?, se preguntó preocupada, levantándose del asiento.

—Ten. —Le extendió con su típico tono frío pero suave.

El líquido era rosa y humeaba. Era algo que experimentaba desde hace tiempo, por si uno de sus venenos fallaba: se trataba de un antídoto para cualquier maldición. O al menos, manifestaba su naturaleza en el huésped, y así emplear la verdadera cura.

Ella esperaba que preguntara "¿No es veneno, verdad?" pero para su sorpresa, no fue así. Akko, tras ver el recipiente, se sentó en su cama, lo tomó sin chistar y bebió hasta el fondo.

Sucy no demostraba su sentir; es más, por fuera se mostraba como si esperara a que la cabeza de Atsuko se volviera un reptil. Pero, por dentro, anhelaba descubrir la causa de su malestar.

—Sabe raro. —Atinó a decir tras unos momentos.

Esperó uno, dos, tres minutos. Nada. Eso ya puso en alerta a Sucy, quien negó con la cabeza y dejó el frasco vacío en su cómoda.

—Esto es raro… —Susurró mientras le daba la espalda a Akko.

Lotte brillaba por su ausencia. Había pedido permiso para atender la tienda de sus padres, a la vez que se encargaba de cuidarlos.

Miró por sobre su hombro a Atsuko. Su mirada estaba perdida. Su mente, hecha un caos. Aquella pócima, pensó ella, le iba a servir para calmar aquel malestar. Pero para su sorpresa, no le hizo ningún efecto.

Definitivamente algo anormal le estaba pasando a quien amaba en secreto.

Así es.

Desde que la conoció, y a medida que pasaba tiempo con ella, iba desarrollando un amor infinito hacia ella. Ese amor iba hasta el grado de querer fortalecerla, de cuidarla, de seguirla. Por ende, verla en ese estado la ponía mal. Pero no iba a permitir que la preocupación se hiciera visible en su rostro. Al menos no enfrente de sus amigas.

Sin hacer alguna otra cosa más, fue a su cama y se recostó en ella. Cerró sus ojos, haciéndose la dormida.

No había pasado un minuto, y ella había escuchado varios suspiros. Eso la molestaba.

Sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a estudiar mentalmente a Akko en el transcurso de la semana. En clases, en el almuerzo, incluso en la cena parecía ida, como si un recuerdo la mantuviera distraída.

Eso hasta que notó un patrón clave: las clases de Astrología Mágica.

Esa clase era la que más afectaba a su amiga. Su mirada se perdía siempre en una dirección. Y esa era…

—Te excita la profesora Du Nord ¿No es así Akko? —Preguntó de la nada, causando que la aludida diera un salto y balbuceara cosas indescifrables.

 _Di en el blanco._ Pensó mientras abría los ojos y le sonreía como ella sola podía. Incluso le dio una idea para experimentar con ella.

—¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-qué dices Sucy?! —Preguntó la bruja sintiendo que su rostro se tornaba rojo.

 _No podía ser cierto. No podía… ¿O sí_? Como nunca había experimentado tal sensación, le era difícil interpretar. Lo que no podía negar era que cada día empezaba a pensar cada vez más en Chariot. Incluso en el almuerzo, inconscientemente la buscaba.

Notando que la intriga se veía reflejada en el rostro de Atsuko, no pudo evitar reír a lo bajo. Supuso que la joven era inocente acerca de ese aspecto. Por lo que se sentó en su cama y la miró, sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa enigmática que era su marca registrada.

— ¿No sabes si te atrae? —Ante eso, Akko negó suavemente, como si dudara en responderle. —En ese caso puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo? —Preguntó ladeando un poco con la cabeza.

—Acuéstate. Tengo una poción que servirá para ayudarte —Comentó adquiriendo una semblanza extrañamente seria.

Ante eso, Atsuko quedó sorprendida. Pero viendo la determinación de su amiga, afirmó con la cabeza y siguió sus órdenes.

Sucy fue de inmediato a la puerta. De su bolsillo sacó un pequeño frasco. Colocó una gota de un líquido viscoso debajo de la puerta. De inmediato, todo el mueble de madera se inundó de un humo color violeta.

—Esto será más que suficiente. —Pensó en voz alta para luego guardar esa pócima e ir a su mueble dedicado a sus creaciones.

La rara poción estaba destinada a sus experimentos nocturnos. Eso permitía que nadie del exterior pudiera ver u oír lo que ocurría dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Pero, en este caso, iba a haber una excepción.

Entre frasco y frasco, encontró el indicado. Allí dentro, se hallaba una receta única. Diluido en néctar de algunas dalias rosadas, estaban los extractos de la flor del amor oculto, la acacia, canela en polvo, y la cantidad suficiente de las esporas del hongo psilocibio; confeccionado únicamente para que la persona que lo beba, tenga alucinaciones.

En síntesis, eso era la "poción reveladora del amor oculto". Pensaba que ese nombre no era el más original, pero era ese, por el momento.

Teniendo ese frasco en sus manos, buscó en uno de sus cajones el recipiente perfecto. Entre sus hongos, encontró el indicado: el fruto del hongo _Melena de León._ Ese mismo, por sus aberturas y por la propiedad de que podía ser comestible por los seres humanos. Lo tomó con sumo cuidado y en su interior depósito varias gotas de su creación.

Sucy estaba segura.

Ella misma lo experimentó con su cuerpo, y los resultados fueron exitosos.

Teniendo la mezcla lista y con el hongo preparado para su ejecución, volvió hasta donde estaba Akko y le acercó una de sus grandes obras.

—Debes comerlo Akko. —Le dijo en un tono explicativo. —Tras unos momentos vas a sentir que tu cabeza da vueltas y que tu visión se vuelve nula. No te asustes, es parte del efecto.

— ¿Luego qué va a pasar? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba, dejándole espacio a su amiga para que se coloque al lado.

Ante esa interrogativa, Sucy la miró de forma pícara, empezando a sonreír de la misma forma.

—Sabrás qué es lo que te pasa con la profesora Du Nord.

Atsuko tomó el hongo entre sus manos y pareció dudar. La forma inusual de ese hongo le parecía demasiado anormal. Incluso pensó que era una creación artificial de la mano de Sucy. Pero sacudió su cabeza.

Ya estaba cansada de no saber lo que ocurría con ella. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, abrió la boca y comió el hongo de un bocado. Al masticarlo y notar que el sabor no era horrible como lo imaginaba, lo tragó y miró a Sucy, quien estaba sentada en la misma cama que ella.

— ¿Ahora debo esperar?

Sucy solo afirmó con la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

Tras unos minutos, empezó a ocurrir lo que dictaminó la joven bruja de las pociones. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, y cuando menos lo esperó, su visión se volvió oscura.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó a la nada.

Su cuerpo se sentía liviano, como si estuviera debajo del agua. Sentía que flotaba, que podía volar sin utilizar su escoba. Se veía sola pero, por alguna extraña razón, no lo estaba.

" _¿Están listos para un viaje al mundo de la magia?"_ Se escuchó a lo lejos, como si de un eco se tratara.

De repente, varias luces danzantes cruzaron el campo de visión de Atsuko. Todas ellas se unieron en un punto lejano, creando entre ellas una silueta que conocía a la perfección.

 _¡Eras Shiny Chariot!_

Los ojos de Akko empezaron a brillar. Ella traía puesto su traje blanco que la caracterizaba. Incluso su sombrero y Shiny Rod estaban ahí.

Como toda fanática, sintió que su corazón iba a estallar. Quería gritar de la emoción, saltar, abrazar a Shiny Chariot. Deseaba hacer tantas cosas que no sabía por cuál empezar, por lo que su cuerpo se quedó estático.

Shiny Chariot la miró fijamente mientras le sonreía de una manera alegre, casi infantil. Eso fue hasta que empezó a caminar hacia Atsuko. Sus pasos eran suaves, como si se tratara de un felino acercándose casi con cautela hacia la pobre presa. En el transcurso de la caminata, la silueta de Shiny Chariot cambió a la de su profesora Úrsula Callistis. Tenía el uniforme de maestra con una sola pluma, sus lentes y el cabello se tornó azul. Ante eso, Akko recapacitó.

 _Cierto. Ignoraba completamente que ella era Shiny Chariot. Incluso ella me protegió. Sacrificó su capacidad para volar para salvarme, y yo… yo me comporté muy mal._

Ese recuerdo aún la carcomía por dentro. Incluso en ese lapso, agachó su cabeza avergonzada. No quería verla, no se sentía digna de su atención tras ese acto de puro egoísmo. Incluso sintió que sus lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. No podía con la culpa.

Eso fue hasta que una mano se apoyó en su hombro derecho.

—¿Por qué lloras, Atsuko? —Era la voz de Úrsula. No. Chariot.

—Yo… realmente lo siento… —Apenas pudo musitar.

Se sentía tan mal que se rehusaba a mirarla a los ojos. Pero la mano libre de su maestra la obligó a observarla.

Al hacerlo, quedó helada.

Allí estaba Chariot. La misma Chariot adulta que le había estado dictando clases, estas últimas semanas. Aquella que la arropó y la despertó cierta mañana.

La misma Chariot… que despertó un bajo instinto en ella.

Su rostro estaba cerca de la profesora, incluso podía sentir su aroma desprender de su piel. Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, y su vestimenta era exactamente la misma que llevó al tratar de atraparla.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo haría una y mil veces por ti. —Su voz era suave, atrayente.

—Pero por mí, tú… —Sentía que su voz le fallaba por el inminente llanto.

Pero lo que la silenció no fue sólo eso: También lo hizo gentilmente el dedo índice de su ídola.

—Aunque no vuelva a brillar, siempre te protegeré.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco una y otra vez en la cabeza de la joven bruja. No sabía qué sentir, ni qué hacer. Estaba atrapada dentro de un mar de sentimientos y sensaciones.

—No temas. —Esto fue lo último que dijo Chariot.

Casi de inmediato, como si su alumna se tratase de una estatua de porcelana, apoyó ambas manos en las mejillas de ella. La miró con todo el amor del mundo, y empezó a acercar su rostro. Akko no lo percató hasta que sintió que unos labios se unían a los de la mujer.

Ese contacto íntimo hizo que los ojos de la joven maga se abrieran por completo. Su respiración se cortó por completo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Incluso aquel beso casto había disparado en ella una sensación rara, pero a la vez placentera.

No sabía cómo responder pero, recordando algún que otro _manga_ que leyó en su país natal, empezó a moverlos, saboreando de ese modo los labios de su maestra. Sorpresivamente, Chariot siguió su ritmo, comenzando a sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cada tacto de ella.

Mientras Akko se removía en sueños, Sucy la miraba, esperando a que despierte. No pasaron muchos minutos, pero pudo divisar en Atsuko varias lágrimas que apenas salían de sus ojos. Esa visión preocupó un poco a la joven bruja.

¿Qué estará ocurriendo en esa ilusión?

Su rostro parecía estoico, pero en el fondo moría de la intriga.

Incluso en su espera recordó las palabras que le dirigió Lotte antes de irse.

" _No debes jugar con eso."_

En un principio se había hecho la sonsa. Pero en realidad había captado el mensaje a la perfección.

Desde que empezó el beso, la cabeza de Atsuko empezó a nublarse poco a poco. La sensación de los labios de Chariot sobre los de ella, sus manos cálidas en su rostro e incluso el ardor que transmitía la cercanía de sus cuerpos, provocaba que se sintiera un tanto ligera, y con ganas de más.

Tímidamente, Akko comenzó a abrazar a su maestra. Esa acción causó una reacción en quien la acompañaba: de los labios de Chariot salió un sonido suave, extraño, que logró encender algo en la joven maga.

No podía controlar lo que hacía. No sabía cómo empezó a profundizar el beso con ella. Se sentía torpe, indefensa, pero a la vez sus bajos instintos ya tomaban control parcial de su cuerpo.

Chariot no se quedó atrás. Sus manos pasaron de estar estáticas en las mejillas de Akko a descender, explorar con calma la silueta de la joven, recorriendo a su tiempo, los atributos que la catalogaban como mujer. Todo eso, en un principio, sobre la ropa.

El camino empleado por su maestra hacía que Atsuko liberara pequeños sonidos indecentes, los cuales eran silenciados por el acalorado beso. Todo eso era nuevo para la joven, y en parte le asustaba todo lo que le provocaba el roce de Chariot. Pero, a la vez, deseaba que no parara, quería recibir más.

No sabía en qué momento perdió el aliento, pero apenas empezó a ubicarse en espacio-tiempo, los labios de su maestra fueron a su cuello, dando leves lamidas a la par que sus manos se colaban en el pijama de la joven. Esos actos hicieron que los sonidos salieran sin tapujos.

—Cha… riot…—Trató de llamarla, su mente ya inundada por la neblina del deseo.

La quería. Quería besarla de vuelta, quería tocarla como ella lo estaba haciendo. Incluso cuando las manos de ella estaban masajeando sus atributos delanteros, ella no podía formular palabra alguna. De sus labios salían pequeños sonidos guturales, los cuales deseaba acallarlos a como dé lugar.

Su cuerpo pedía más. Anhelaba más de su ídola. Pero cuando percibió que el muslo de ella se posicionaba entre sus piernas para brindarle un roce exquisito…

Despertó.

La respiración de Akko era errante. Sus mejillas estaban que ardían y su feminidad estaba pidiendo a gritos ser atendida.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres, Akko? —La voz de Sucy la había sacado de su alterada mente.

Quería responderle, pero sentía que, si lo hacía, su voz iba a fallar creando una situación incómoda para ella.

Para sorpresa de la maga japonesa, Sucy la miró de una forma única, sonriendo como ella sola podía.

—No necesitas responderme. Tu cuerpo me lo dice. —Y de inmediato, rozó su dedo en uno de los brazos de Atsuko, causando un pequeño escalofrío en la castaña —La deseas ¿No es cierto?

Se sentía avergonzada. Estaba que ardía en deseo pero no sabía cómo aplacar eso, por lo que, con la cabeza, afirmó tímidamente.

—Eso explica mucho. Dime ¿Te sientes muy excitada? —Recibió otra respuesta afirmativa —No sabes lo que es la masturbación ¿Verdad?

Esa palabra hizo que Atsuko abriera los ojos. La había escuchado, sabía qué era pero nunca, cómo hacerlo. Así que, esta vez, negó con la cabeza.

—Akko. Si no lo sabes… —Poco a poco, Sucy comenzó a colocarse sobre ella —Tendré que ayudarte.

Atsuko no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Sentía que estaba obligando a Sucy a tomar cartas sobre el asunto, cosa que no quería. Pero, paralelamente, estaba que explotaba y quería calmar esas sensaciones que habían despertado hace unos momentos.

Ese debate lo vio Sucy, lo cual le susurró tapándole los ojos.

—Si esto te hace sentir incómoda, cierra tus ojos y piensa en Chariot.

Sin darle tiempo a respuesta y sin sacar su mano del rostro de su amiga, comenzó a besarla. Sus labios sabían mejor de lo que había imaginado, incluso sintió que ella misma empezaba a entrar en la danza pecaminosa, pero decidió no acelerar, o al menos no hasta que Akko empezara a dar señales de aceptación.

El cuerpo de la joven japonesa estaba tieso. Los labios de Sucy se sentían casi igual a los de Chariot: suaves, juguetones. La mano de Sucy no le permitía ver, pero los roces de la ilusión seguían ardiendo en su piel.

No podía más. Ya no aguantaba.

—No te contengas. —Sucy susurró en el oído de Atsuko tras separarse del beso.

Akko estaba sin poder creerlo. Sucy, su mejor amiga, estaba encima de ella, succionando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Ese acto hacía que de sus labios escaparan pequeños quejidos, semejantes a los que había dejado aventarse en el sueño.

En ese momento ya no pensaba.

Estaba entregada a todo.

Tras escuchar esos pseudo gemidos, Sucy quedó estática por milésimas de segundos. Su cuerpo ya estaba caliente, y ni siquiera habían llegado a la mejor parte. Eso provocó que casi maldijera por dentro.

 _Si supieras el efecto que tienes en mí…_

Esos pensamientos hicieron que Sucy soltara un suspiro pesado. Ya sentía que no podía contenerse, ni mucho menos aguantar las ganas de explorarla sin restricciones.

Podía percibir el cuerpo de su amiga temblar bajo suyo ¿Mucho había provocado una simple ilusión? Eso ya estaba extrañando a la maga.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que la misma Akko empezara a tantear el rostro de Sucy. Apenas lo tuvo, lo atrajo y empezó a devorar sus labios. Ese simple acto había desarmado a la otra bruja.

Estaba en sorpresa.

Pensó que iba a demorar un poco más en encenderla, pero una vez más, sus predicciones eran erradas. Cerrando sus ojos y liberando a Akko de su estado de ceguera, comenzó a corresponder con la misma intensidad.

A estas alturas, sentía que ya estaba de más contenerse. O al menos con el beso.

Mientras, en la mente de Akko algo empezaba a aparecer. Pensamientos pecaminosos hacia su profesora preferida. Incluso, en un inicio, se imaginaba que ella estaba ahora mismo en su recámara.

Pero no era así.

La imagen de Sucy poco a poco la fue suplantando. Era algo sorprendente; ahora mismo se estaba acostando con su mejor amiga. Lo más insólito para ella era que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sucy gruñó bajito.

Eso encendió a la maga japonesa. Incluso si entreabriera sus ojos y quisiera imaginar a Chariot, la realidad la golpeaba. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía Sucy, y se sentía que la estaba utilizando como mero capricho.

Eso le estrujaba el corazón. No podría soportarlo. Tenía muchísimo afecto hacia ella.

Entonces se le ocurrió una manera de compensarlo.

Las manos de Atsuko desabrochaban poco a poco el pijama rosado de Sucy. Apenas terminada la labor, se podía ver a la maga mostrar parte de su gloria.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Sucy con la voz un poco quebrada mientras se separaba del beso.

—Me… —Apenas pudo formular, su voz era desconocida incluso para ella —dejo llevar.

Las manos de la maga japonesa eran seres independientes. Recorrían a mansalva los costados de la muchacha, deteniéndose en su delantera. Ya no pensaba, actuaba masajeándolas y sintiéndose ella misma humedecer.

Sucy estaba estática. Ni en sus más salvajes sueños iba a imaginar que Atsuko Kagari empezaría a tomar el control de la situación. Creía que la atendida iba a ser ella. Pero no. Se equivocó. Como siempre.

Después de todo, era Akko de quien se hablaba.

Las manos de Akko dejaron el cuerpo de Sucy, causando que la nombrada tiritara apenas por la falta de tacto.

En eso, la maga quien estaba abajo, se sentó y comenzó a quitar su playera. Para sorpresa de quien la asistía, no poseía nada debajo. Eso mismo hizo que temblara del deseo. Quería tocarla, besarla.

Se acercó con cierta cautela, acostándola de vuelta. Bastó el roce de sus labios en sus pechos para alterarla. Quería más, la deseaba.

De la sutileza pasó a la firmeza. Los gemidos que emitía Akko con cada roce de su lengua era música para sus oídos. Apenas podía contenerse. Incluso osó a rodear con sus labios esos tentadores relieves endurecidos por la excitación.

Se sentía sublime. Sucy estaba provocando aquellos gemidos, y estaba consciente de que Akko estaba pensando en ella, y no en Chariot.

¿Eso significaba que podrían ser algo más que amigas?

 _Su parte racional decía que no. Pero su parte emocional estaba esperanzada._

Las succiones no tardaron, y su amiga ya no se reprimía con los sonidos. Incluso pudo percibir que ella presionaba sus piernas, como si quisiera contener algo.

Quería disfrutar del momento, saborearlo. Pero también sabía que la bruja japonesa estaba ardiendo del deseo. Por eso mismo, colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas y empezó a empujar con gentileza, tanteando aquel sector casi prohibido.

El sonido que emitió Akko en ese momento fue más sonoro que los anteriores. Estaba necesitada, quería sentir más de esa fricción que calmaba su doloroso deseo. Incluso se sintió al borde de la locura.

—Ngh… —Ese sonido vino acompañado de una mirada suplicante. —Por favor…

Su voz era sumamente débil, ronca. Era una tonalidad que hipnotizaba a Sucy. Por lo que, separándose de ella un poco, bajó sus pantalones vislumbrando así a Atsuko en todo su esplendor.

Se le hacía agua a la boca.

Su mirada se tornó oscura. Desde hacía rato había sucumbido a sus bajos instintos.

Colando sus fríos dedos en la única barrera que la separaba de aquel tesoro, empezó a tantear con sus dedos.

Ella se había masturbado un par se veces. Conocía su cuerpo. Pero atender a otro completamente distinto era un gran desafío para ella.

Tocó y rozó.

La humedad en aumento le daba a entender que estaba sucumbida al deseo. Incluso se atrevió a entrar. Eso hizo que Akko arqueara su espalda.

— ¿Te dolió? —Atinó en preguntar su amiga en unos momentos de lucidez.

—Un poco… —Susurró con la cabeza echada a un lado —Sé… suave.

Cierto.

Era su primera vez, tal como ella.

La inexperiencia de ambas se complementaban: el ritmo de Sucy se iba acoplando a los pequeños vaivenes involuntarios de Atsuko. Mientras las demandas aumentaban y la bruja japonesa inclinaba sus caderas, Sucy sentía que ella misma quería ser atendida. Pero no ahora.

Akko ya apretaba los dedos de Sucy. Esa acción iba en aumento junto al jugueteo interno de la otra maga. Aquellas sensaciones exquisitas hicieron que el cuerpo caliente de Atsuko se rindiera ante la inminente ola de placer.

Un gemido grave. Su cuerpo tenso. Tembló ante el éxtasis a la vez que sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente.

Estaba satisfecha con su labor. Verla jadeante, cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, y humedecida en sus zonas erógenas; provocó que Sucy sonriera de lado.

—Sucy. —Susurró entre jadeos —Acércate.

Eso mismo hizo la alquimista. Lo que no se esperaba era que la tomara de la muñeca y la estampara contra el colchón.

—Es tu turno. —Susurró con tono seductor, para luego besarla con pasión.

La mente de Sucy se nubló. Tras unos segundos del beso y notando que los labios de Akko iban descendiendo peligrosamente hacia su pelvis, sólo un pensamiento se asomó:

Esa noche iba a ser larga.

* * *

—Profesora Du Nord ¿Usted está enterada de la conducta de la señorita Kagari? —Miranda Holbrook, directora de Luna Nova, le preguntó con tono serio.

Ya era bien sabido entre las brujas mayores que Atsuko estaba actuando rara. Incluso en las clases de refuerzo, Chariot divisó en ella, cierta confusión. Eso le estaba preocupando de sobremanera.

—Lo he notado. Incluso en mis clases parece distante.

—Esa no es una conducta aceptable. —Intervino Anne Finnelan tras la respuesta de su camarada.

El mero acto de mostrarse descontenta con su allegada ya le hacía hervir la sangre. Tenía una corazonada que casi siempre acertó: quería sacar a Atsuko del instituto.

O eso percibía en su enojo.

Finnelan estaba realmente preocupada. De a poco iba alcanzando el nivel de sus compañeras. Pero esa última semana se estancó en un pozo indescifrable. Quería ayudarla, pero debía mantenerse recta. Y si una bruja no era lo suficientemente capacitada, debía abandonar la academia.

—Directora Holbrook —Se acercó Finnelan a la aludida —Solicito que, si este problema no se soluciona al cabo de la semana próxima, sancionemos a la señorita Kagari.

— ¡Es inaceptable! —Saltó Chariot en defensa de Atsuko —Ella debe estar pasando por una situación difícil ¡No podemos abandonarla así!

El ceño de Anne se acentuó. Caminó hasta estar enfrente de Chariot.

—Esta academia debe mantener su prestigio. No podemos aceptar…-

— ¡Ella restauró el circuito mágico despertando las siete palabras! —Bramó ya con la paciencia al borde del abismo — ¡Salvó a la magia! ¿Y aún así deseas sancionarla por un problema que ni siquiera nosotras podemos entender?

—Deberías relajarse, profesora Du Nord —Samantha Badcock intervino queriendo apaciguar las aguas —Si nosotras no podemos ayudarla, seria buena idea que vuelva a sus raíces.

Esa idea atormentaba a Chariot. Atsuko había hecho mil y un cosas por ella, y ahora no podía orientarla. Se sentía patética.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? —La profesora Pisces preguntó en su idioma dentro de su pecera.

—Eso es cierto —Acotó Badcock — ¿Tanto la quieres como para comportarse así?

—Así es. —Empezó a decirles sin pensar en cómo lo iban a tomar —Yo la quiero y la adoro. Ella logró lo que yo no pude en su tiempo ¡Incluso devolvió mis sueños! Por eso no voy a permitir que nadie se interponga en sus sueños. Y si eso implica perder de vuelta mi brillo, así será.

Todas quedaron en silencio. Tras el arrebato de ira de Chariot, ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo que habló. Estaba pálida. Ni sabía el por qué.

—La reunión acaba aquí. —Dictaminó la directora —Mañana volveremos a reunirnos a esta misma hora.

Y así todas se fueron.

Mientras Chariot caminaba por los pasillos de Luna Nova hacia su habitación, una pregunta apareció repetidamente en sus pensamientos como si de un mantra se tratase.

 _¿Por qué actué así? No será que…_

* * *

N. A.: Lamento la demora. No he olvidado esta historia. Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo y, como habrán notado, la categoría cambió. Hasta la próxima :]


End file.
